Many homes, businesses and governmental entities fly flags or have flagpoles that can be used to fly flags. Of course, at nighttime most flags are not visible because there is no sunlight to illuminate the flags. To overcome this, some businesses, homeowners and governmental agencies shine ground lights on the flags so that they can be illuminated at night, but this can result in imperfect results. This is because the flags are oftentimes swaying in the wind, and as a result the flags will only be illuminated when the flags waves or passes through the beam of light emitted from the ground lighting. In other words, even with ground lighting the flags can appear black or simply not visible during the night.
In addition, when there is little or no wind the ground lighting will cast some light on the flag, but the flag will still appear as a mass of illuminated fabric at the top of the flagpole. In these conditions the color and appearance of the flag is difficult, if not impossible, to make out when the flag is viewed from the ground.
Past attempts to illuminate flags includes use of a devices that are rotatably mounted on the top of the flagpole and that include a means for lighting. As the flag is blown in different directions the device rotates with the flag. However, these devices have overly complex internal and external structures. In addition, there is a high probability that these rotatable devices will become non-functional or otherwise inoperative when there is snow and ice present on top of the flagpole, because rotation will be impossible.
Thus, there is a need for a way to illuminate flags during the entire night. There is also a need for the flag to be fully illuminated at all times throughout the night, regardless of whether or not the wind is blowing and regardless of the weather and environmental conditions. There is also a need for the device to be easy to manufacture while at the same time have a low production cost.